


Разъединенные штаты

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, дорога, мечта, сновидения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: «отпечатки наших пальцев на жизнях, которых мы касаемся – не тускнеют»[финал-фантом для «Щелкунчика»]





	1. Chapter 1

«в долгом пути я заплету в волосы ленты»

Фрэнк гонит машину сквозь само Время.  
Множество долгих ровных часов в темноте, разрезанных надвое белой лентой.  
Останавливается заправиться бензином и кофе.  
Разминает шею.  
Плечи.  
Отжимается от капота, вынуждая кровь гонять сон по телу.  
Прыгает, растряхивая с пальцев рук легкую дрожь волнения.  
Предощущение.  
Предвкушение.  
Предчувствие.  
Окутывают его, как сама Ночь, как Туман, заставляя все тело петь и бежать.  
Вперед.  
Вперед.  
На запах.  
По следу.  
Отступившей волны.  
Морской пены.  
На темный песок.  
Он торопится, чтобы застать.  
Его.  
Выгибающимся в немыслимых позах, с натянутыми мышцами, змеящимися под кожей.  
Пересчитывать ребра и позвонки, показывающиеся в прорехи майки, больше похожей на парус, и он сам – на мачту.  
Умирать от ревности, когда этот гундосый надменный чмошник, с которым он репетирует, хватает его… торжествовать, когда он этого своего гундосого надменного чмошника переступает, вдруг замечая…  
И идет на тебя, сияя от радости, с трескающимся от счастья лицом, выпускающим в воздух золотую пыльцу.  
Как он может быть все еще рад?  
Тебе.  
Вырос совсем.  
Сдергивает резинку, тормоша влажные волосы.  
Закусывает губу.  
Глядит, глядит.  
На тебя.  
Божество.  
Снисходит.

– Ты опять ехал всю ночь? Ну я же просил… И снова, как снег на голову!  
– Не вовремя?

И он улыбается.  
Улыбается.  
Фрэнк думает, что мог бы поклоняться ему – такому – вечно.  
Молиться Сиянию.  
Повторять псалмы.  
Снова и снова.

*

Фрэнк застает его откусывающим наливное пенящееся яблоко, с распирающими от соков боками, которые он вскрывает.

– Угостишь, балерина?  
– А если оно отравлено?  
– Умрем в один день.

*

Однажды он пинает свою сумку через весь зал, потому что у него не выходит, ничего не выходит.

*

Потом – они ставят Кармен.  
Все роли – мужские.  
И он – опоясанный красной тканью (под которой короткие липкие черные шорты), с острой широкой плоской спиной – выглядит так… Фрэнк целое утро думает, что влюблен в женщину…  
Он движется мимо тебя, плавный, резкий, шелк, как кровавый веер, бьющий из раны, режет пространство, глаза… но вот он уже выпархивает из класса, а его партнер-недоделок шлепает своими длинными клешнями по бедрам и зудит – опя-а-ть.

– Ну, как я тебе?

Моргает, моргает прозрачными ресницами и хохочет.

Фрэнк облизывает губы, вглядываясь в дорогу, в которую Мечта гонит его.  
Манит.  
Зовет.


	2. Chapter 2

_«я в твоих руках усну и не проснусь»_

 

Бобби часто видит его во сне.  
  
После долгой дороги Фрэнк спит потом почти целый день.  
В маленькой комнатке с видом на каменную стену с пожарной лестницей.  
  
И сейчас, вернувшись, Бобби позволяет сумке легко соскользнуть с плеча на пол, ставит подогнутые пакеты с едой на стол и просто смотрит на то –  _как_  он спит.  
  
Иногда Фрэнк просыпается под этим взглядом. Улыбается, не открывая глаз, зовет к себе – Бобби склоняется к нему, просит: спи еще.  
И он слушается.  
  
Спит  _еще_.  
  
И это самое безопасное время.  
Защищенное.  
Как в колыбели.  
Они плывут.  
Мимо всех рук.  
В океан.  
Безбрежную нежность.  
  
Потому что, когда он где-то там – один, на дороге...  
Бобби знает очень много молитв.  
  
Потом Фрэнк просыпается снова.  
Голодный.  
Бобби протягивает ему пакет – с бургером и картошкой. И еще отдельно – салат.  
  
– Фу.  
  
Только и говорит Фрэнк, а потом вгрызается в стопку, расползающуюся под пальцами.  
Бледный склизкий круг огурца падает на одеяло.  
  
– Ой, извини. 

 

Подбирает его пальцами и съедает.

Салат тоже.

Под шумок.

Разыгравшегося аппетита.

 

Вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, огибая сбитые костяшки.

 

– Когда ты перестанешь драться?

– Когда люди перестанут быть идиотами.

– Этого никогда не произойдет.

– Обидно, правда?

– Очень. Ты, наверное, так и умрешь драчуном.

– А ты?

– Сразу за тобой.

– Зачем?

– Неохота жить дрочуном.

– Неужели я лучше всех этих людей вокруг тебя и твоей руки, капронка?

– О, ты удивишься.

– А я всегда думал, что и мизинца твоего не стою.

 

Они часто говорят вот так, ни о чем.

Нет у них времени говорить.

Да и ни к чему это.

Время уходит быстро.

 

– Не приезжай больше.

 

Фрэнк подбирается.

 

– Почему?

– У меня каникулы скоро.

– И что? Хочешь поехать куда-нибудь?

– Я купил билет на самолет.

– Один? С кем? Куда?

– К тебе. Ну что ты за идиот, Фрэнк?

– Как все.


End file.
